PJOHOO High School Edition
by Blues Stories
Summary: Its bascically the PJO HOO going to high school while dealing with monsters and all the things they have to deal with.
1. chapter 1

**Okay guys bear with me cause this is my first story.**

 _Annabeth_

It was the last week of August and Annabeth was in my room reading. She didn't even notice that a rainbow had appeared with Percy's face in it.

Hey Wise Girl.

Annabeth jumped back and then realized the iris message.

Hey Seaweed Brain. What are you doing?

Just checking up on you. I was bored and had nothing else to do.

Well I'm doing fine and you.

 **(Couldn't make anymore of the conversation)** They talked for hours and only "hung up" when it was sundown.

Annabeth soon went down for dinner still thinking about Percy and how much she missed him. She was distracted all the way through dinner and was only brought back when her Dad asked what was on her mind. She explained that she just missed her friends back on the east coast. Her Dad looked troubled, she knew her daughter was very far from her Greek family and even the romans were coming and going from camp to camp.

After a few days and a lot of discussion with his wife Mr.Chase came to a conclusion. He would allow Annabeth to go to highschool in New York only if she were to live on Olympus with her mother. Annabeth rejoiced and was very happy to be going to New York. She packed her bags immediately and kissed her family goodbye. She took a dramaca and called the cab. It took approximately a very dangerous hour to get to the Empire State Building. Annabeth grabbed her stuff and paid the ladies.

Annabeth looked very odd with her suitecases in the Empire State Building but she didn't care she was finally in New York again. She interrupted the gaurd who was reading some really colorful magazine.

Excuse me I need to go up please.

The guard grumbled but regonized her as the Olympian architect and relauctantly went up to the elevator holding it open for Annabeth. Annabeth entered and made her way to Olympus.

 ** _She was HOME_**

 **Hey guys sorry to stop here but I don't want to give the whole story I have in my mind away so I'll probably keep writing and post in a couple of hours.**


	2. Chapter 2

Annabeth entered her Olympus apartment. It was beautiful the walls were lined with books and there was a table just dedicated to her architecture. There was only one bedroom and bathroom. The kitchen was magical and so Annabeth didn't have to cook. Annabeth entered her bedroom and began unpacking. When she was done it was sundown. She decided to visit her mother and thank her for letting live on Olympus.

Annabeth entered the throne room to find her mother in civilian clothes and her human form. Annabeth walked up to her and said, "Good evening Mother. I wanted to thank you for the apartment. I really miss it here."

"Oh my dear Annabeth, it was my pleasure. Besides I think it was the right move, your whole life is here."

The pair continued their polite chat and eventually got into the buildings that Annabeth was designing. They talked until it was 9 and Annabeth said the had to get to bed so she could wake up early and get to school.

Annabeth woke up at 6 and began getting ready while the kitchen made her a nutritious breakfast. After she packed her bag she made her way down the elevator and out onto the busy streets of New York. She took a left in the direction of Goode High school.

Once she reached the school took a big gasp and headed in in the direction of the office. It was only 7:45 and so she was the only one there, except for the principal. The man was tall and handsome. He headed for Annabeth and reached out his hand.

"Hello. You must be Annabeth Chase."

"Yes I am and you must be Mr.Burgess"

"Right this way Ms.Chase." Mr. Burgess led her to his office.

"This is your schedule, you flocks number and combination, the schools booklet of rules and the supply list which I trust you already received."

"Yes I have." Annabeth said pointing to her book bag.

"Well once school has started I will get someone to show you around the campus. I would do it myself but I have an early meeting with some of the staff."

"Oh it is quite alright Mr.Burgess. I already have someone who I know in this school."

"Well the Ms.Chase have a nice day. Good luck." Mr.Burgess said as he held the door for her on the way out.

By the time the meeting was over it was 8 and some students had started to arrive. Annabeth went to find her locker # 119. After a few minutes of walking she found her locker near a water fountain. She opened her locker and began organizing it. Little by little the school grew louder. Annabeth was about done with her locker when the talking began to quite down and she could see why, a boy a bit taller than herself entered with his friends. It was her Seaweed Brain. He began making his way through the crowd towards her but he didn't see her yet. Then Percy stopped just 5 lockers down from Annabeth and began to take his books out of his locker.

Annabeth was about to go up to him and surprise him but a girl beat her to it. Annabeth looked at her with daggers, she could here the girl saying

"Hey Percy. You wanna go out tomorrow my parents aren't home and I thought I could have you come down and hang out."

"Enough Carmilita, I already said I don't want to go out with you. And for the last time I already have a girlfriend."

"Oh yeah well then where is she. I don't see her, is she invisible or something cause it doesn't look like she wants to be with you."

Annabeth had enough of this girl and how dare she hit on Seaweed brain. Annabeth walked up behind Percy and covered his eyes.

"Guess who?"

"WISE GIRL!" Percy said taking the hands off his eyes and turning around to see his girlfriend.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were in San Francisco."

"Well, I was and then my Dad and A…"

Annabeth was cut off by a high pitch voice.

"And sho do you think you are cutting me off while I talk to my boyfriend."

"Well I'm Annabeth Chase. I'm Percy's girlfriend and best friend of five years. And I'm pretty sure you were just rejected before I stepped up."

"Well…Well…Well…."

"Well what, you thought he was lying about me. Well how is this as proof." Annabeth stood on her tippy toes and reached up to kiss Percy. Carmilita just stood there dumbfounded and shocked. Suddenly the bell rang and it was time for class.


	3. Puttubg it on HOLD

Sorry about this but I've decided to put the story on HOLD. I still have a week of school left and I'm very busy. So you guys are going to have to wait till NEXT Saturday for the next chapter. Again very sorry. (My DAM school is not letting me off the easily)


	4. SORRY

Sorry about this but I've decided to put the story on HOLD. I still have a week of school left and I'm very busy. So you guys are going to have to wait till NEXT Saturday for the next chapter. Again very sorry. (My DAM school is not letting me off the easily)


End file.
